Through the Night
by CatClawz
Summary: After working on a bloody crime scene, Harry wants nothing more than to shut himself in his apartment.  But Justin and Brian aren't about to leave him all alone.  Set in Shiro Kurisutaru's QaF/HP universe   Harry/Brian/Justin


**A/N:**This was inspired by Shiro Kurisutaru's stories "Not another night at Babylon" and "Booty Call" I had never read any QaF/HP crossovers before those two, but I liked them so much I wrote this one the next day. Sorry for any OOCness-I'm still really new to QaF. This takes place in the same universe as Shiro's stories, about 6 0r 7 months after Harry, Brian, and Justin met. Many thanks to Shiro for being so inspiring!

**Disclaimers: ** I own none of the charcters, or the universe they're living in. Only the little plot.

SLASH! (It's Queer as Folk, what else would it be?)

Mature- - There is sex! Not super graphic, super long sex, but it is there.

Harry leaned back into the couch. There was a beer in his hand and a remote in front of him, but he didn't move. He just sat there in the quiet. Pieces of his day kept coming to the front, but he wasn't reviewing the case in his head, not any more. He just sat there, and he couldn't stop his partner's voice from the crime scene repeating through his head. _"Three triangles in that corner, that corner, and this one. That one's clear. It looks like it was just two girls..."_ There was a lot of blood inside two bodies. And in that room, there had been a lot of blood outside of two bodies.

He startled when his phone went off. As the ringtone played, he turned his head to look at the phone, but he didn't stir. He let the ringtone-Justin's-play out. Part of him wanted to reach out and answer it. He knew that Justin would listen, that he would try to understand. But even so, he wanted to just sit there. When the phone chimed to let him know he had a new message he still didn't move.

The flat got darker and darker while he stayed on the couch. The beer warmed in his hand, but he hadn't done more than open it. An indeterminate amount of time later his phone rang and it was Justin again. This time he managed to get his hand over to the phone before the call ended. He opened the phone and brought it slowly to his ear.

"'Lo ," he said.

"Harry? Were you working late? We're all meeting up at Deb's and then we thought we'd head to Babylon early. Almost everyone's here-where are you?" Justin's voice seemed to bubble out of the phone with his good mood.

"I'm…at the flat," Harry said slowly.

"Well, hurry up and get dressed, silly! We're going out!" Justin was having a great time and Harry could hear Emmett and the others laughing in the background.

"Actually, I…I don't really…I think I'm going to stay in tonight," Harry managed.

There was a pause. "Harry, are you okay?" The bright tone was gone from Justin's voice, and he sounded concerned. The concern grated on Harry's nerves, but it warmed him at the same time.

"Yeah, just…a long day at work."

"Harry…" Things were quieter in the background now, and Harry thought their friends were probably listening in.

"Go have fun, Justin. I'm gonna turn in early, get some sleep," Harry said.

"Harry-" Justin began, but Harry cut him off.

"Go on, Justin. Brian's waiting for you," Harry said gently. "Have a good time." He shut the phone and set it on the table, then placed the beer alongside it. Then he just sat there, leaning forward, elbows on his knees. He stared at the carpet for a long time.

He was shaken by the sound of a key in the lock and the door pushing open. He looked up in time to see Justin shutting the door and, after a quick glance around, hurrying over to him.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"You got here quick," Harry said.

Justin looked at him funny. "Not really. It's been twenty minutes since I talked to you." He narrowed his eyes. "What happened?" he asked softly.

The wizard shook his head. "Nothing…it was just…" Justin waited quietly for him. "Work just got to me today. No good reason."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No."

Justin leaned back a little. "Have you even moved since I called?" Harry shook his head. "Have you moved since you got home?" Harry shook his head again, and Justin sighed. "C'mon, let's get you a shower."

That got Harry's attention. "I already showered," he said. "At work. I made sure I showered before I left."

"Well, those old police locker rooms can't compare to a real bathroom. Especially one with me in it," Justin tried to joke, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. Harry looked at him, and saw how hard he was trying, so he gave a smile back.

"Yeah. Hundred times better with you there." Harry pressed a light kiss to the blond's lips and pulled them both up and off the couch.

It was a long, hot shower, and Justin took his time soaping Harry up and rubbing him down. They didn't do much more than kiss. Harry couldn't put his heart into it.

Afterwards they lay together on the couch with the television playing. Harry was spooned up behind Justin, his arms wrapped tightly around his lover. As one of the pointless shows they weren't watching ended and made way for the next, Harry gave the blond a little squeeze.

"Hardly a fun way to spend your time. Sorry to ruin your night," he murmured.

Justin half turned in his arms. "It's not bad at all. It's nice to stay in once in a while." Harry gave him a look, and his cheeks turned a little pink. "Well, it's not our usual, but I'm not Brian. I don't mind saying that I like to cuddle. I'm enjoying this, and…I'm glad that I can be here with you."

Harry burrowed his face against Justin's neck. Justin turned into him a little more.

"You know, you could have called me," he said softly. "I would have come over."

For a moment Harry closed his eyes. He could just stay silent. Just lie there and ignore the person he was holding in his arms, who rested against his body. He didn't have any obligation to tell him anything, and, because he cared, the blond would probably try not to get upset. But that would be the weak thing to do, and now that he had Justin here in his arms, he wanted to do the stronger thing. So he opened his eyes.

"I know," he said looking down into that open, honest face. "I've known that for a while now. One of those things we never talk about, but we should." He paused and sighed.

"I know I could have called you. Maybe I should have. But I just…couldn't bring myself to call."

Justin looked like he might say something, but Harry spoke first.

"I know you'll say that you don't mind, but…my job isn't for everyone. It isn't easy, even for me, even after…. Well. You learn how to deal with it, when you do it every day. Telling you…I don't want to ruin your day, or your lunch, or…"

"Why do you work there?" Justin asked. "How do you go back to it all the time?"

"Because I want to see justice done. Because not every day is like today-sometimes you can really do some good. I want to try and help people. And this is one of the only ways I know to do that. It's what I was trained for."

Justin looked up at him. Harry held his gaze and just enjoyed the warmth there. After a few quiet moments, the blond leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to Harry's shoulder. "I just wish there was another way for you to find that," he murmured.

"Thank you," Harry said even more softly. They kissed for a long time after that. When they broke apart, Harry rested his face against Justin's cheek and breathed with him. A little while later, he pushed himself up on an elbow.

"I knew that I could call you, and I'm glad you're here. You're really something else, Justin," he said with a smile.

"Better believe it," Justin said with a smirk, stretching like a cat against Harry's chest. He settled down then, facing the TV, and Harry leaned into him.

When the show was nearly at its end, he heard the key in the lock for a second time that night. They both turned their heads to watch as Brian walked in. He closed the door with an eyebrow raised in a smirk.

"Michael wasn't kidding when he said you were going to have a cuddle-fest," he drawled as he sauntered to the couch. He caught Justin's mouth up in a kiss and then Harry's. He drew back and looked at them closely.

"Everything okay?" he asked quietly, in a voice that Harry knew he reserved only for Justin, and now for him as well.

"Yeah, we're good," Justin said with a smile.

"Good," Brian smirked, and moved in to capture their mouths. He kissed Harry hard, with a hand gripping the back of his neck. They battled with tongues for a little bit, until Harry let him win and Brian pushed him back into the couch. The older man shifted his focus to Justin, and Harry worked on catching his breath as he watched the brunet work the blond's mouth. He slid his hands down to undo Justin's belt. Brian was already palming the blond through the fabric, but he stopped to help Harry shimmy down his trousers and pants. Justin squirmed as Brian's hand grabbed his bare cock, making the wizard groan and attempt to sit up as he rubbed against his crotch.

Brian pulled his mouth back from Justin, watching the blond gasp and writhe under his hand. He caught Harry's eye, and seemed to know that he couldn't stand much more. With a wink, Brian pulled his blond lover from the couch, one hand still working his crotch. Harry followed, and for a few moments they made a Justin sandwich as they kissed around his shoulder. Then Harry began walking them back to the bedroom.

Brian fucked them both that night. Harry helped him lay Justin out, helped him prepare the blond. He sucked Justin's cock while Brian plowed into his first lover from behind. He swallowed as Justin shot his load, and helped him collapse to the bed. And then, to his surprise, Brian pulled out of the blond, and the two of them turned to Harry. They arranged him against the sheets, facing upward, looking up into both their faces. Brian pushed his knees up to his chest, hands resting on the backs of his thighs. He settled between those legs, and pushed his way inside. Justin rested beside them, and as Brian began to rock, he used his hands, now running them down his flanks, now pinching a nipple, now squeezing and stroking Harry's cock, all in time with Brian's solid thrusts. And interjected in all of this, both of them took turns kissing him and sucking his neck. Harry let himself move with the sensations as they drove him to his peak.

He slept between them that night, with their arms surrounding him. After they all had come, they moved just enough to get out of the wet spot, and then they let themselves slide into sleep. Harry knew that he was warmed, and filled, and content.

It was a shame when he woke gasping later, struggling upright and covered in a clammy sweat. Brian slept like a rock to his right, and Justin murmured softly in his sleep as he adjusted to the gap. At first Harry merely concentrated on catching his breath, but he quickly realized he was going to lose his stomach. He struggled out from beneath the covers, trying to be careful, but more determined to make it to the bathroom before he threw up.

He made it in time, and threw up explosively as the images from his dream and the day before filled his head. Blood seemed to be everywhere before him and he jerked when a hand touched his shoulder. He looked up to meet a pair of bright blues eyes and a hand that smoothed back the hair on his forehead. That was all he had time to see as his stomach clenched once more.

Justin knelt next to him and stroked his back and his sweaty forehead as Harry threw up again, and then a third time. When Harry seemed to be finished and was crouched on the floor shaking, the blond quietly suggested a short shower. With a little effort getting up, the two were soon standing under the hot spray, and Harry clung to Justin. He could just imagine what Brian would say, but he didn't want to be alone. Justin stood there quietly, rubbing his back and hushing him.

When they went back to bed and rolled into it, Harry snuggled up to Brian like nothing happened, but the older man was awake and pulled him close.

"Feeling better?" he asked softly.

Harry nodded against his chest. Justin pressed along his back, hands trailing along his sides.

"Wanna talk about it?" the blond asked into his shoulder.

Harry just lay there for a minute, warm in Brian's arms, but with the cold images still hanging over him. He shifted and caught a glance of Brian's expression. Brian usually played things close to the chest. He didn't go for all the sentimental stuff-he cuddled, but he would always deny the fact, he talked about things, but only when the situation was desperate. If the situation became too touchy-feely, he'd begin to complain about lesbians. Harry agreed with him to a great degree, but Brian's attitude could still make him roll his eyes. Now though-Brian was looking down into his face, and Harry could see softness there. He could see worry and something that might be compassion. Brian's arms were holding him, but his hands were still, nothing sexual about it. He lay there, waiting for Harry to speak if he wanted to. Harry looked down again, and rested his face against the strong chest.

"There have been…kidnappings lately. At first we weren't sure how they were connected. They're all high school and college age girls, but they didn't seem to have anything in common. And then last week…there was a scene were they found four of the girls murdered. It was a few days before they called me in, so I only saw the photos and bodies. Today, two more girls were found. I…I was on the scene today. My partner and I were the main investigators," Harry said as his throat dried up. Disposable gloves and congealing blood had filled his vision again.

Brian's chest rumbled under his cheek and centered him a little as he asked, "Why did they wait to call you in?"

Harry swallowed as he focused on explaining the problem in Muggle terms. "It's a similar style to one that I encountered back home. They didn't realize it at first though."

"Why was today so much worse?" Justin asked.

"It was…Being there…the killer's going through a ritual. He's trying, well, he's killing these girls to try to obtain longer life and their pure spirits. So he's not just beating them up and cutting their throats. There was so much-" Harry voice choked off, and he had to shut his eyes against tears. In his ears, the shouts and screams of the Final Battle were ringing, as the smell from the scene tried to drag him into his past. His chest was heaving as he tried to collect himself.

Justin was rubbing his back as he tried to speak again.

"There was so much blood. And not like we usually see. He had removed _all_ the blood from their bodies. He poured it across the floor and painted the wallpaper with it. The tops of our shoes-when we left, it had caked on. He wasn't trying to kill them; he was trying to use their bodies for his own purposes. It was horrible."

He just couldn't speak any further. He found when Brian touched his face that he was crying. His two lovers held him, and the three men lay there until the room had been quiet for a long time. When Harry was calm and they were all starting to feel ready for sleep, they shifted on the bed, finding new positions that were comfortable.

Harry turned his head when Justin spoke from beside his shoulder. "Should I warn Daphne? Tell her to be careful or anything?"

Harry shook his head. "No, she'll be fine. She's not what he's looking for."

Justin's forehead furrowed. "I thought you said you didn't know what the connection is?"

"We worked it out when we realized what the ritual was. She's not in danger from him," Harry said. He gave Justin the most reassuring smile he could muster.

"What...?" Justin trailed off.

"Sorry, can't tell you. Not allowed," Harry smiled a little more and rolled in to kiss him. Justin kissed him back until a slap on the arse stopped them.

"Hey! That's enough of that. Need to get my beauty sleep," Brian muttered.

Justin and Harry rolled their eyes at each, but they settled down to sleep.

Harry was leaning over his desk, trying to understand a diagram while his partner was examining photos at the next desk when his office door banged open at 10 p.m. the next day. He looked up in surprise as Brian surged across the room, extra-large pizza in one hand, keys in the other.

He walked right up to the desk, pulled Harry upright by the collar and nipped at his mouth. Then he pulled back and headed for the door.

"Come along, time to call it a night."

Harry just stood there gaping, until Brian stopped at the door to look back at him. He felt a blush creep onto his cheeks as he said, "Um…what?"

"I'm taking you home for the night. Don't look at him like that-I already cleared it with your boss. So long as you're back in ten hours, you're mine for the night. So let's go."

Harry hurriedly closed up the documents on his desk and computer, and exchanged a few last words with his partner as did so. He didn't let it show, but inside he was grinning. Being claimed by Brian Kinney was a badge he would wear proudly. The man that was standing in the doorway taping his foot could yank his chain anytime he wanted. He didn't care what his colleagues might think, doing what Brian wanted when he asked with that voice could never be a crime.

Outside in the hallway, Brian pulled him in for another kiss. Harry crossed his fingers that no one was coming and just braced against the wall to enjoy it.

Brian broke away and looked him up and down. "Justin didn't want to leave you alone for the next few nights. I thought it sounded like a good idea."

Harry raised an eyebrow and followed him out of the station. They hurried down the steps to the Corvette and slid into the car.

"Justin's bringing lemon bars-and probably hugs-back from the diner. He'll meet us at your apartment. Then we're going to sit on the couch, watch television," here Brian's eyebrows went up to show what he thought of that idea, "and eat pizza. And then we're going fuck until we can't stay awake anymore."

"You know, my boss would probably say that he let you take me home because I needed a good night's sleep," Harry murmured.

"Excuse me? What was that? Did I just hear you try to pass up a good fuck?" Brian looked at him sharply across the car. "Let me tell you something, kid, when Brian Kinney says 'come,' you'll come."

Harry was laughing out loud until Brian grabbed his crotch from the other seat. Another minute later Harry was groaning in the passenger seat as the older man sped through lights and around corners. Judging by the brunet's smirk it was going to be a short ride home.


End file.
